


Essential

by DarkJediQueen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Skyfall, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9201752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: There was nothing more than a forced vacation that Q hated except for the fact that M was sending him out without any type of technology for a month off. He knew he was going to go nuts.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/gifts).
  * Inspired by [essential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291455) by [beili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili). 
  * Inspired by [morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333674) by [beili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili). 



> **Beta** : rivermoon1970
> 
> Please check out the lovely art that this is based on. See link above!

Q was used to coming out of whatever coding or hack that he was doing, and finding food sitting at his side. He was more used to a fresh mug of tea being there than food. It had become enough habit that he didn't question when he smelled whatever tea his tea maker had chosen for him for the day. It had started six weeks before, and while the rest of his Branch had a pot going on exactly who was doing it, Q couldn't care less. He had his suspicions, he just never cared to figure out if he was right. 

R had gotten back from maternity leave right before it started to happen, and every single time that it was brought up, she'd blush and stutter a little before telling the rest of the underlings to go back to work. Kyle was the main man who was taking and running the bets. The main clue that had Q thinking that it was R was that the sandwiches were generally cut up into adult bite sized pieces. 

The sound of silence reigned over Q Branch as it was late at night, and there were no missions in an active phase at the moment. Q was only at work because he had a little bit of time before M was going to have him locked from the system to force him into rest. MI6 had been running heavy on missions for nine months. Q barely had nights off much less weekends, and someone in the branch had ratted him out to Tanner who had gone to M. 

"Almost ready Q?" Moneypenny asked as she leaned into the doorway of his office. Q grabbed the biscuit left on his plate and drained the tea. It was one that Q wanted to ask about. An Earl Grey with lavender and rose petals. 

"This is highly irregular," Q said.

"Yes, well. You need the rest and medical and psych are backing Tanner in his assessment."

"But being sent off into the wilds of Scotland without a stitch of technology."

"Because if you can be reached or reach out, you'll work. This was the better of two options."

"What if I am needed? It'll take nine hours to get to where M is stashing me. That's nine hours in, and nine hours out. The world could end by then."

"Q, you talked yourself blue to M and he's not budging."

"He won't tell me who is going to be my guard. There are only two Double O's in the field at the moment, and the files for the rest are locked by M. Why won't he tell me who is watching me?"

"Because he doesn't want you to be able to bribe them before you got out there. We know your tricks and we know them well."

"But..."

"No buts. I am to see you into the car that is going to take you to your vacation location."

"What's to stop me from bribing him?"

"We worked on that." Eve smiled at him and pushed him into the elevator in front of her. Q reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Eve didn't say a word as they ascended the floors to the main parking garage. Q looked at the car that was waiting and groaned. It was the car that was used to transport high value enemy targets in and out of MI6. There was no way to contact the driver from the backseat and it was fortified more than the cells inside of MI6. The cell phone was plucked from his hand and Eve shoved him into the back of the car and slammed the door shut. 

There was a bag of takeout in the bag. It smelled like Chinese. There was a thermos with what he figured was tea in it, as well as a few bottles of water. On the floor was five fiction books that had been in Q's to read pile for months. He sighed and settled himself in for a long nine hour car ride. Glen Etive, Scotland was not a place that Q wanted to ever visit. There were too many bad memories. 

Q was happy with going home to his cats, and his computers, and relaxing that way. He didn't know that when he took the job as Quartermaster for MI6 that how he took his time off would be analyzed so much. Nor did he think that it would be so frowned upon. He tried time and again to get them to understand that just because he liked to be online, that he liked to code, didn't mean that he wasn't relaxing. 

Q ate the food before it got cold, but he didn't touch the books. Instead, he laid down on the back seat and forced himself to sleep. 

XxXxXxX

The sudden cessation of the purring motor that had helped keep Q asleep woke him up with a start. He sat up and rubbed at his eyes under his glasses and took in the cottage that was some sort of MI6 safehouse that he was going to be calling home for the next four weeks. 

Q knew that he was going to go insane. He had no clue what time it was. The sky was still dark with night. The driver didn't even get out of the tinted windowed car. Q grabbed his books, but left the trash of his dinner. He almost forgot to grab his thermos of tea that had to be tepid by that point. He shut the door and the boot of the car opened where he found a bag with more books inside of it. Q huffed as he grabbed it and the small bag taped to the lid of the boot with his name on it. He found a key inside. 

After shutting the lid, the car took off. Q frowned. That was the last bit of humanity he was going to have for a while. Sighing, Q hefted the bag of books onto the arm that was carrying the other books, and moved towards the door. He slid the key from the taped bag into the lock, but found the door open already. Q carefully set the bag of books down and hefted the bigger of the loose ones. He looked inside the cottage and tried to listen for noise. There was none for a few moments and just when he was going to slip inside, a loud jingling sounded. It sounded like Mombi's bell, but that was impossible because she was in London. Then Ozma darted around the wall separating the entryway from a room to the left. Mombi followed on her heels, trying to get a toy from her. 

"Come Quartermaster," a voice called out that was the origin of all of Q's frustrations. James Bond was inside the cottage. Q grabbed the bag of books and marched into the cottage. He shut the door and found Bond lounging on the couch with a few cats toys on his chest, and one in his hand, ready to throw. Ozma dropped the toy she had been keeping from Ozma onto the floor and Bond tossed another toy for them to chase and fight over. "Welcome to exile."

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"M put me on bodyguard duty and had me in a cottage over a half of a mile away. That wouldn't do. So after I checked over both cottages, I moved my things into yours."

"Why?"

"Because I can't protect you from where they were going to stash me, and I wanted to keep these lovelies company after Tanner dropped them off."

"Why did they bring my cats?" Q asked. 

"Peace offering?" Bond threw another toy as Ozma came back a winner this time. "Lovely little beasts they are. And the little tags are cute. I see why you have a bell on Mombi. Deathly silent little thing she is."

"Please Bond, just..." Q sighed and turned towards the stairs leading to the second floor. He found the room that was obviously his and entered, shutting the door. He expected Bond to come up and bother him but the man didn't. Q looked at the ticking clock on the wall. It was still night, but Q had already slept for nine hours. He looked around the room, and found his clothes. From the looks of it, Eve had handled getting his clothes. His jeans and slacks made up the pants, and his sweaters and layered shirts made up his tops. There was one of his silk date shirts and his tighter black jeans in the mix, and Q wanted to slap her for being an idiot. Who was he going to find to go on a date with in the wilds of Scotland?

There was a soft knock on Q's door and he moved to answer it. Bond had a tray in his hands. On the tray was a simple roast beef sandwich as well as a bag of Lays and a pot of tea that smelled like a spiced black of some kind. 

"Moneypenny told me you would be hungry as you probably ate the Chinese, and crashed in the car. She said you always woke up hungry, and you were probably going to be pissed. This was the easiest thing to make."

Q looked at Bond for over a minute before he reached out to take the tray. Bond though tugged it just out of reach. 

"I'll set it down and then go back down to my own meal."

Q didn't know what urged him to say what he said next, but he would blame his being out of sorts on it. "I can eat like a civilized human."

Bond just looked at him for a few seconds before turning and heading down the stairs. Q shut the door and changed out of the clothes that he'd been in for over a day, his minor fit at being pushed into a vacation had stopped him from going home. There were things that had to be finished before he could leave., Even if M thought that all of the members of Q Branch were interchangeable, and any one of them could take over his outstanding projects, Q wasn't going to leave 009 without the program needed to get the intel that he was being sent to find. So, he had worked for longer than he should have to finish it, and then staying at MI6 became just something to piss M off. 

"What did you do to end up exiled here?" Bond asked. 

Q stared at him, not answering, because he thought that Bond was trying to pull his leg. He was sure that the whole of MI6 had heard about what happened. The last that Q had heard he'd thrown a hissy fit in M's office and had ended up being sedated. He hadn't, but secret agents, and those who worked in the agent business, were terrible gossips. 

"M banished me a week and a half ago. He actually got one of your minions to revoke my access to the building. Moneypenny showed up a few days ago with an offer of a mission. She had me agree to it before she told me what it was. Being stuck here is better than being stuck in London bored. And I figure that if I am nice, you'll give me good things for my next mission."

"And how does moving into my cottage make me want to make nice things for you?"

"Because as much as you would like to put off that you are fine with your cats, that long without human contact is cruel. I'll be spending most of my time outside, or reading so you won't really notice I am here unless you want me here."

"I'm here because Tanner is worried about me, and has convinced M that I need a break."

"You've been running missions just fine. And you took three days two weeks ago, except for the hour you helped me with that lock."

"Yes, well I guess one can't have the hobby of coding when one is Quartermaster."

"Boothroyd used to spend hours inside his personal lab at home working on gadgets, and no one blinked an eye. What is different about you?"

"I don't know. I'd love to be able to tell you. Hence why I am here with no phone, no laptop, they didn't even let me bring a tablet. Just books. All fiction."

"You don't like to read?" 

"I love to read, but I read when I am eating, and when I am going to sleep. On occasion I read a book in my free time when a new one comes out that I love."

"I'm shocked that you are going to stay here."

"As soon as I can manage it, I'm getting my hands on technology, I'm out of here. I won't rest here, no matter what Moneypenny, Tanner, and M think."

"How about I make you a deal?"

"A deal?"

"Stay here a week with me, and if at the end of it you still want to leave, I'll drive you. Alec is making sure I get a car when he gets home from his mission."

Q looked at Bond trying to understand why the man wanted him there. He knew that after Skyfall, Bond hadn't been doing his normal love them and leave them. It was the talk of MI6. There were several theories about it and no proof of any of them. Q didn't analyze him, that was Psych's job, but even he knew that something was different about him. Whether it was something Sylva had done, or just the death of M, Q figured no one would know. 

"And if I say no?"

"I'd feel obligated to make sure you didn't hitch with a serial killer." Bond's face was serious. He had a half of a sandwich halfway to his mouth and he looked as serious as if he had just told Q he was going to kill him.

"One week, Bond, and then I am gone. Alec bringing a car or not." Q worked on finishing off his sandwich and Lays. The tea was prepared perfectly, and if it wasn't for the fact that he knew Bond didn't like to mess things up, Q would have been worried. 

After the food had been consumed, and the teas were down to dregs, Q took the dishes to the kitchen to clean them, but found a dishwasher, loaded with things already so he rinsed off the plate and slipped it in there. The tea pot and cup were washed by hand, though, and set in the drying rack. 

"I have something." Bond was right behind him and Q jumped, spinning around. He hadn't heard the man come up behind him. In Bond's hands was a tablet. "It's from the New Zealand mission. I did not in fact lose it to a shark."

"Boothroyd left notes that half of the equipment that you lost was probably holed up in a storage facility somewhere."

"I am unwilling to confirm or deny that." Bond handed over the tablet, though, and Q pressed the power button. It was just asleep. There was evidence of use, small scuffs on the glass screen protector that Q Branch put on all touchscreen devices sent out with agents. Worn edges that said it was packed with other things on a regular basis.

"I have a case for this. When you get back to MI6, stop by and I'll give it to you." Q tucked the tablet to his chest and moved towards the back door. It was cool outside, but not too bad. Bond followed him and handed over a blanket. Q wrapped himself in it before settling down on the lounger that was on the small porch. As soon as he was settled with the tablet, Bond left him alone. The sun was coming up, and Q lost himself in watching it for a little bit before he got to work on the tablet. The operating system on the equipment was totally Q's design. The tablets connected to a satellite to get a data connection so it was easy to find and install the updates needed, and download a few games that Bond might like. He found a few of his projects that he could work on and downloaded them as well as the software needed to manipulate the designs. 

Hours were spent looking over the designs and tweaking them. The work he was doing was being saved on a private server inside of MI6 that only he had access to. No one would know that he was working on it. The work that he could do on a tablet would barely keep him entertained for a week, much less an entire month. 

"Are you hungry?" Bond asked, startling Q out of a design that he was working on for a briefcase laptop that actually functioned enough for use on downloading and stealing documents.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven. Moneypenny had some food stocked here for the first week. I do not know what we will be doing for food after the week is up."

"I'm shocked that M is actually thinking that you will be staying for the whole time."

"My job is to protect you. It was pressed upon me by M that my life would be a living hell from your minions, and possibly the other Double O's if I allowed harm to come to you. I don't think M thought that through as even I know that taking you away for what you love, and love to do is damaging. Putting anyone into a situation that they do not find comforting will make them upset. I believe that bringing the cats was their way of trying to make you stay. Because who is going to pick up a man with two cats on a leash?"

"They didn't leave a carrier?"

"No."

"Highly irresponsible. This is a strange place for city cats. I have a carrier in my bedroom in the bottom of my closet. Ozma hides in there when strangers come over. It's their safe place." Q harrumphed and settled into the chair more. He wrapped the blanket around himself tighter. The tablet was forgotten in his lap. 

"I'll see about maybe walking and finding one tomorrow morning. Set out early and be back early."

"You don't have to. We can find a place, and slip something from the clothes I am wearing in there. Maybe a closet in the back of the house."

"If you are sure?"

"Yes." Q tried not to think on Bond being like he was. This wasn't the Bond that Q was used to. He was used to the man who flirted with everything that moved and was gruff at best. He reached down and grabbed the tablet before getting lost again.

Bond made lunch and dinner with no real interaction as Q stayed outside for most of the day. If he thought hard enough he could convince himself that he was home, sitting on his balcony. After dinner, Ozma wanted cuddles so Q let her into his lap as he read on one of his books. When he was done, Q went inside and found Mombi curled around Bond's neck. 

"Goodnight, 007."

"Goodnight Quartermaster."

Mombi didn't even shift from Bond when Q clicked his tongue at her. Her tail twitched and she stayed where she was. Q smiled as Mombi didn't even tolerate Moneypenny or Tanner when they came over for work things. Yet she seemed to take a liking to Bond.

Q found his clothes put away in drawers that was nothing like how he had them at home, but he was too tired to even think about moving them around. He found his pajamas and changed. He would shower in the morning with hopefully a better outlook on life. 

Ozma settled on his back when he laid down. He slept on his stomach and usually Mombi was at his head and her purrs helped him drift off to sleep, but there was just silence. Too much silence. There was no faint hum of servers from the room next to him. No sounds of traffic and voices carried on the wind. The silence was getting to him just as a sound wafted up from the floor below. There was no TV in the place so it had to be a radio. The sound was muffled through the floor, but it was enough to at least mimic London some. 

When Q woke the next morning, Mombi was at his head like always and Q sort of remembered hearing Bond talking in hushed tones to the cats at some point in the night. He found a cup of hot tea on the nightstand along with his glasses. Q drained the cup before he stumbled out of the room and down to the kitchen. There on the table was a note from Bond telling him that he was headed into town to find a cat carrier. Inside the oven was a plate of food that was just on the cooler side of warm, but still Q ate it all. 

After consuming his food, Q settled out on the lounger again and set about working on some coding. The onscreen keyboard wasn't the best, but Q made due as it was better than nothing. 

Bond returned in the late afternoon with a cat carrier that would fit both cats perfectly as well as a sackful of groceries. Q looked at the food that Bond had acquired and tried to figure out what he was going to make with it. 

The days blended together and Q was able to relax at least part of the way. His inability to do work beyond the tablet frustrated him, but Bond was truthful. He stayed away except to feed him. The cats divided their time between them, staying around Bond when he was cooking. 

On their sixth evening in exile, Q wanted to move around the grounds. He wrapped himself in a thick coat that had been pulled from his closet at his flat and brought over with the rest of his things. 

"Did you want company?" Bond asked as Q moved to the door. The remnants of dinner was scattered on the counter. Q knew that he should stay and help, but Bond always shooed him away. Q hadn't figured out the man yet and his contradiction of how he was acting now with Q compared to the reams of footage of how he acted before with other staff and even marks on honey pot missions, none of it correlated. 

"No, but thank you, Bond." Q opened the door and stepped out. It was downright chilly but it would do him some good to get out and move around in nature. He walked to and from work most days since his work life was spent in a windowless room. He took vitamin supplements to help with how much sun he didn't get. Sometimes on his days off, he never never left his balcony. 

Q walked until long after dark had settled. He had a flashlight with him. However, when he was what he estimated to be within a mile of getting back to the cottage, he tripped over something and landed in a mud pit. It was cold, and wet, and Q did not like how sticky it made him feel. He pushed himself up out of it, and was happy that only his upper half had ended up in the mud. 

A flash of another flashlight had Q gasping and reeling away from it and trying to hide. There was another flash and Q saw blue eyes in the light. 

"Bond!" Q yelled as he fell back down into the mud. Bond came over and helped him up. Q reached out to start wiping the mud off of himself, but before he could, Bond was manhandling him out of his coat and his jumper, which he realized was freezing cold only when it had been pulled off of him. He looked at Bond, but before he could say a thing, Bond was wrapping his worn wool jacket around Q. Q's jumper was used to clean his hands off before his arms were forced through the sleeves of the jacket. Q found that his teeth were chattering. He'd been so focused on the fact that he had fallen in the mud that he hadn't paid attention to anything else. Bond still had on a thick jumper and the cold didn't seem to bother, him but then he'd grown up in Scotland.

"Was it necessary to scare me?"

"You hadn't come back and I was worried so I went looking for you. I heard you cry out as you fell down. Let's get you back inside." Bond wrapped his arm around Q's shoulder and started to pull at him directing him towards the cottage. Q didn't even try and stop him. He felt the cold down to his bones for the first time since he'd left the cottage. The lights were out as they came in visual range of the cottage, but Q noticed there was a flickering of a warm glow. "I started a fire to warm you back up for when you got back."

"Fire sounds good." Q reached to open the door as they neared it, but Bond opened it first. The warmth of the cottage made Q shiver again as he stepped inside in front of Bond. Q went right for the fire, slipping out of Bond's hold. He stopped as close as he dared. Q wasn't paying attention to Bond. Instead, he snuggled down into the jacket. He stared at the flames as his body warmed up. He knew that he'd been stupid for getting that lost in his head that he hadn't felt the cold. Something warm and wet brushed his cheek and he turned to see Bond there with a wet flannel, cleaning off the mud on his face. "There's the boffin I know and not the muddy child I found outside."

"You are not funny, Bond." Q leaned down to unlace his boots before dragging them and his socks off. His toes were cold, but not discolored in any way. He tossed the lot of it over towards the door. 

"I wasn't trying to be. You were gone for hours Q. Your lips were starting to turn blue." Bond was looking at him fondly and Q wasn't sure what to do with that look. 

"I'm sorry. I think I got lost in my head. It didn't feel like hours." Q really hadn't thought that he had been gone that long. 

Bond hummed and the flannel was dropped onto the floor closer to the hearth. The older man wrapped himself around Q's back and his hand went to Q's stomach. The hand was warm on his skin, warmer than Q thought it should have been. Bond's nose went right for his neck and he pressed into Q's back. Q wasn't sure where this was going, but it felt good to be touched. He hadn't been touched in awhile. His last lover has left him just weeks into him joining MI6. Q had been at a one of the satellite R&D offices in upper England for his first five years of working. He took the train home when he could, but his lover had been unable to take it. He didn't care if Bond was only going to seduce him because he was the only one there. It had been so long since he'd had sex with anything but his right hand that he'd be a notch in Bond's bedpost. Q raised his hand to cup the side of Bond's face, turning his head towards the agent. Bond turned his head even more and Q's hand shifted to the back of his head.

"I let you borrow my jacket because yours got ruined, but on second thought, wouldn't it look better on the floor?" Bond asked. 

"I don't know. This is such a hard floor. I think that any floor other than this would be a good place for it." 

"I can remedy that." Bond kissed Q's cheek and moved away, taking his heat with him. Q turned to watch, and realized that Bond had been shirtless the entire time. He was only wearing his jeans. Q hadn't even heard him taking off the boots that he had been wearing. Q looked down at himself, there wasn't a lot of mud splatter on his pants, but still he worked them open as he saw Bond round the corner with a mat of some kind. Bond dropped it on the floor, and Q realized it was a round rollaway mattress of some kind. Probably there for kids to kip on in the night. Bond grabbed a stack of pillows from the end of the couch that Q hadn't noticed were even there. The pillows were tossed to the floor before Bond looked at him. 

"But how soft is it?" Q smiled as he said it and Bond let out a laugh.

"I should have known that your exacting standards as Quartermaster would carry over to everything in your life. It's softer than the couch and well maintained."

"Hmm." Q took a step onto it and smiled at the feel of it under his feet. Bond stepped behind him again, his body heat warming what the fire wasn't. Q let the man peel the jacket from him and he nestled back into his warmth. 

"Should I lock Ozma and Mobi away in your room?"

"I think not. They'll stay away, and if they don't I'll shoo them away and then they'll stay. Now after, if you don't want a cat on you, you'll have to go to your room and lock the door."

"Yes, Sir, my Quartermaster." Bond's lips brushed Q's shoulder. "Turn around, let me see you."

Q did as he asked. Bond's eyes moved up and down his body, taking him in. His hands went right for Q's jeans and started to slid them down his body. The man went with the jeans and Q braced himself as Bond tapped his left foot to signal him to lift it. Bond nuzzled at his cock, through his pants before he mouthed at the head. Q shifted his hand from shoulder to the back of his head to help hold him in place. 

"You have a beautiful prick," Bond said after pulling his pants down just enough that his cock sprung free. Q glared at him, but it lost something as the look Bond was giving him was dangerous. "I wanna do bad things to you, Q. Over and over."

"Like what?"

"Do you want me to detail them or just do them?" 

"Surprise me." 

"Then lie down while I strip." Bond grabbed a blanket from behind him and once Q was on his back, he covered him. The blanket was soft, but warm, and obviously well used and loved. Which was odd for a safe house. Q watched Bond slip out of his jeans and pants. It was a quick movement, made for efficiency and not as a show. There was a cool draft under the blanket as Bond slipped under it but his body was warm as he snuggled into Q. It was nice, a body stretched along his. Bond didn't seem inclined to move forward, instead he was just staring at Q's face. 

"Bond," Q started but stopped at the flash in Bond's eyes. 

"I think it's customary to call a bedmate by their first name," Bond reasoned. 

"You are not calling me by mine. Nothing worse than calling someone Quintavius in bed. You even attempt it, James Bond and you'll be jacking off alone and Quin is no better."

Bond didn't answer except to lean up and take Q's mouth in a kiss. Q framed the older man's face between his hands and held him there. Q could only keep up with the blazing kiss from the agent as he wasn't allowing Q to take it over. The man kissed exactly like Q had thought he would. He had seen the man do it enough on missions. It was like being the center of attention for the sun. Q had been harbouring an attraction to the man. He blamed his family for giving him a love of power, and Bond had a great deal of it. And intelligence too, even if he did downplay it. 

"No one at MI6 has an idea of what you like, even your minions haven't been able to peg you down."

"I like pretty packages for fucking. Something to entertain me for a bit, but to keep my attention, I want someone smart, someone with power."

"Power, huh?" Bond started to kiss down his neck, biting at his pulse point when he reached it but he didn't stop. He slipped down under the blanket. 

"My family instilled that in me. A love of power. I don't think that mummy was trying to get me to want a powerful partner, but to want power for myself."

"You have a lot of power on your own."

"But I didn't want it. M made me an offer I couldn't refuse when she put me up to Quartermaster for MI6."

"Oh?" Bond looked up at him for where he had been paying attention to Q's nipples. The fire light reflected in what little bit of free light was peeking under the blanket. Bond's eyes were a deep shade of blue, almost black in the light. 

"You aren't cleared to know what. I'm not even sure that Mallory knows."

"And if I said that I knew?"

"You'd have to prove it." Q wasn't going to spill his secrets that quickly. Bond didn't seem inclined to answer. Instead, he hummed against the skin of Q's sternum before going down farther. The blanket was fully settled against Q's chest so he couldn't see the agent anymore. When Bond slid down farther, Q bent his legs, cradling the agent's upper body between them. 

Bond traced his belly button with his tongue, and Q couldn't hold back the swell of lust that it invoked. His belly button was one of the most erogenous parts on his entire body. His hand shot down to grab the older man's head on top of the blanket. Bond could have fought out of it easy. Still, he stayed right where Q wanted him. Bond's hands settled on his hips, holding him still before slowly slipping down and under him. Q knew that Bond was dexterous but it was erotic as hell to have the man's full attentions on him. 

Q could feel how hard he was by how much he was leaking. He totally understood why women were drawn to him and let him seduce them into bed. Farther down Bond slipped as Q couldn't hold his head there anymore. When Bond prodded his legs even farther up, Q let the man have what he wanted.

Bond, though, bypassed his cock and mouthed at one of his balls before taking it in his mouth. The man was infuriating in that he skirted the entirety of what would feel even better just to torment him. The older man's fingers never touched his hole and his mouth didn't stray backwards or upwards. 

When Bond bit at what he could reach of Q's arse cheek, Q had decided that he had enough. He reached down and grabbed Bond by the ridiculous ears of his and pulled him up. Bond looked amused for the few seconds it took for Q to flip them to where he was sitting astride Bond's groin. He looked down at Bond’s smug expression and tried to glare but the lust on his face had to be lessening the look. He looked around and found the bottle of lube that Bond had to have brought with him when he had grabbed the mattress, beside it was a condom. Q didn't want to know if he had brought them with this in mind, or if he had bought it when he'd went to get the cat carrier. 

"You obviously need a lesson in manners." Q looked at the condom for a second before looking at Bond. He'd seen the agent's bloodwork after his last mission. He was safe. Q picked up the condom and gave it toss onto the couch. Bond said nothing so Q figured he was okay going without. 

"Are you going to take me over your knee and spank me Q?" 

"No. I'll just take my toys and go home." Q grabbed the lube and smeared some over his fingers before reaching back to work himself open. Bond was focused solely on the hand he could no longer see. Q prepped himself efficiently and quickly before he coated Bond's cock in lube. He was a little shocked that Bond wasn't taking control back at all. The only thing that the man did while Q was getting ready to take his cock inside of him was pull the blanket back up over Q. Bond's hands gripped the edge of the blanket hard as Q started a slow inch by inch slide down his cock. Q knew it had been a long time, but still he loved the feel of a cock opening him up. He closed his eyes as he savored the long cock inside of him. He was fully seated before he wanted to be and he could feel the pout on his face. 

"I don't think I have ever had someone pout _after_ getting my cock inside of them. You live to be different don't you?" Bond asked. 

"My favorite part of sex besides the orgasm is the feel of a cock stretching me out. I wish it could go on for longer." 

"I'll have to see about a few toys. Cocks of various sizes." Bond shifted a little to where he could help thrust inside of Q as he pulled on the blanket, pulling Q back down towards him. "Use the smallest to open you up first and fuck you with it. Switch to the next biggest size and keep going until you can't take it anymore. Feeling the minor stretch over and over again."

Bond's litany is paired with Q rocking on Bond's cock and Bond thrusting into him subtly. Q can't take it when the agent stopped speaking and he kissed him into silence. Bond's grip changed from the blanket to one on Q's throat holding him in place while the other moved to Q's hip, pulling him down on Bond's cock hard. Anyone else would have at least felt self conscious about an assassin having a hand wrapped around their throat, but Q didn't. Bond wouldn't ever harm him unless Q gave him reason, and he never would give him reason. 

They moved together at a slow pace. It wasn't a frantic fuck as Q thought it would be. It was a slow melding of bodies, an easy languid pace. Their lips were only apart long enough to breathe and they were smashed together again. Bond's hand never left Q's throat. It was more intimate than Q was comfortable with, but it felt so good. Bond pushed him up to where he was resting on Bond's legs. The man's cock was going deeper inside of him. 

The blanket slipped down to pool at Bond's feet and even though Q should have felt cold for the loss of them, he didn't. His skin felt too tight as Bond thrust up into him harder and harder, pushing both of them ever closer to that edge. Bond gripped both of Q's hips hard, holding him in place as his cock swelled inside of Q. Bond's hand took Q's cock in hand and started to pump him as Q threw his head back. The warm feeling inside of him had Q coming. He painted Bond's chest, but the agent didn't even react. His hand worked Q just to the point of too much. Q slumped down to lean against Bond's legs even more. The man didn't even respond other than to tense his legs up more. 

Q drifted on the high of orgasm for as long as he could. He felt good. More relaxed than he had been the entire week that he had been there. Sex was great. Great sex was even better. Q's legs were almost to where they didn't want to hold him up anymore when Bond shifted under him and toppled him over to land on his chest. The slide of cock out of him made Q feel empty. Q frowned as he expected to land on his own release, but was surprised when he felt nothing there. He opened his eyes to see a flannel in Bond's hands. Bond smirked and shifted him down onto the mattress. Q moved to sit up but Bond pressed him back down. 

Bond trailed kisses down Q's back before he used a flannel to clean him up. The air of the room felt cool on his skin where the flannel left a wet trail. Goose pimples followed the trail after a few seconds. Bond swapped the flannel as he moved from Q's arse to his back. Q hadn't even realized how sweaty he got during the round of sex. Bond covered him up with the blanket as soon as he was done, tucking it in around him to keep him warm.

"Be right back," Bond said before Q could ask why he wasn't underneath with him. 

Between the crackling of the fire, the softness of the mattress, the warmth of Q's cocoon, and the smell of Bond all around him, Q was asleep before Bond got back.

XxXxXxX

Q rolled over in bed and was shocked when instead of hitting a cat, he was hitting a body. He opened his eyes to see Bond there, on his side, looking down at Q. Q settled on his stomach, realizing that the fire was burning low and the sun was up. Bond's hand was trailing up and down his spine, the blanket was pushed down to their waists, and Q didn't want to move at all.

"Good morning," Bond murmured. Q huffed and rubbed his face on the pillow under his head. He had no clue where his glasses were, but he didn't really care. He could see Bond well enough without them. "Not a morning person?"

"Well enough of a morning person but you sound way too awake for the time of day, and after last night." Q wasn't expecting Bond to chuckle at him before leaning over to kiss his cheek. 

"Alec will be here at anytime."

"What is he bringing with him?" Q asked.

"What do you mean?" Bond asked back, not covering a small tell that he was a little upset that Q had figured out something of his intricate plans. 

"You have plans for if I want to leave, but you have plans for if I want to stay as well."

"Alec is bringing your laptop as well as your personal tablet from your place. More clothes that he would have slipped back into your place if you turned it down."

"And for you?"

"Nothing really. I was able to pack what I wanted, unlike you."

"Nothing for you at all?"

"Nothing that would be considered just for me."

"Bond."

"James."

"James, tell me."

"Lube. I've only got an old morse code device here to contact him so it doesn't lend itself for long conversations."

"You asked for lube with Morse code?" Q wasn't that shocked that Bond wouldn't have a way to contact people. But having a Morse code machine set up wasn't standard for MI6 safe houses. He wondered if this was MI6's at all. 

"I asked for a lot of things, but most of it's food. Enough for two." Bond's hand stopped it's up and down trail and settled on the swell of Q's arse. "But if you want to go home, I won't begrudge you."

"What of my laptop?"

"What do you mean?" 

"It can't be accessed without an Internet connection to MI6."

"Alec stopped by Stevie's workshop inside of MI6. Brought some kind of Internet connection with him. No clue how to set it up without you. However, once set up it could stay here."

"So this isn't a bolthole for MI6?"

"You stopped believing that days ago. No. This parcel of land is twice the size of Skyfall and surrounds the back end of Skyfall. Well, now it's all Skyfall. I bought the land back since the buyers were wanting the lodge. That wall you stayed inside of marked the old Skyfall's land line. I'm going to have it moved and a new wall built around the entire property. If you want we can actually go visit."

"Hmm. Maybe." Q flexed the muscles in his arse and Bond's hand shifted down to cover one whole one with his hand. He squeezed it hard. 

"I am amenable to staying. If I have my laptop." Q admitted to himself that the vacation was doing him good, but it wouldn't stay that way for long with nothing to do. He couldn't be lax. Reading was nice in small spurts, he'd hit the limit of what he could do on the tablet that Bond had. He had planned on leaving when Alec arrived, but taking the actual vacation didn't seem so bad if Bond had got him his laptop, and was willing to keep him entertained with sex. "And I'm given time to work on it."

"There is no reason you won't have time. Even you can't get it up enough to stay in bed for three weeks." Bond smiled and leaned over, laying a kiss on Q's shoulder. Before anything else could be said, there was a knock on the door. Bond sighed but pushed himself up. "You might want to just go ahead and go shower for the day."

"Don't want Alec to see me naked?" Q asked, but he stood up, wrapping a sheet that was on the side of the couch around himself before heading up. He didn't, however, go into the bedroom to shower. He settled at the edge of the stairs.

"James," Alec greeted after the door was opened. 

"Who is outside?"

"Kincade. He's going to drive me to a train station. I'm leaving the car with you."

"Why?"

"Because three missions haven't gone easy, and M is nearly ready to pull Q back home. It's not anything that Q Branch is doing wrong, but more that the other Double O's are acting out because Q isn't there."

"Tell them to get it together because Q isn't coming back. This isn't the location that M sent him to. No one will find him."

"I know that. 002 knows that as well. He has already told me that he won't tell them where he dropped Q off. R has already wiped the GPS. Hell both of your trackers went off line as soon as you left London. How is he?"

"Still pissed about being sent off with nothing to do."

"Stevie sent a few robotic prototypes as well. Called it a care package. The boot is full. Want to help? Might want to put on at least pants first."

"Hold on." There was the sound of feet moving around and then someone climbing the stairs. Bond didn't looked shocked to see Q not in the shower. Bond just smiled at him and ushered him into the bedroom he'd been using. "Get dressed then so you can help us take your babies from the car with no damage."

Q dressed quickly in a pair of warm corduroy pants and a thick woollen jumper. Bond was waiting for him in the hall with the jacket from the night before. Q turned so Bond could help him into it. Gloves were handed over next, fingerless ones that had seen a lot of use but were well cared for. Q slipped the gloves on as Bond zipped up the jacket. This wasn't anything remotely like Q thought Bond would act after the night before. Q didn't look up at him as they moved towards the stairs again. Just as Q stepped down to the first stair, Bond turned Q to face him. 

"Q?" Bond asked softly. 

"Hmm?" Q finally looked up at him and saw unsureness in his eyes. 

"Why did you have sex with me last night?"

"I..." Q stopped because he could tell that Bond wanted an honest answer. Truly honest. "I did it because I have wanted to since almost the first moment that you snarked back at me. I've been lonely for years, and I know despite the grand rumors, you don't sleep with coworkers for purely a physical gain. I didn't know if it was a thing where we were in close contact for so long or if you truly wanted something. Then you've been touchy this morning and caring and I don't know what to think." 

Q hadn't meant to say all of that, but he didn't regret that he did because the look that Bond was giving him told him that he said the right thing. 

"I don't know what to call what I feel for you, Q but I trust you. You do your damnedest to bring us home. You yell at us for stupid things. You make sure that 005's favorite music is loaded to that nearly indestructible MP3 player you built him for his undercover op. Even if you won't make me an exploding pen. I don't give trust out much. I don't love easy as well, but I can see me loving you. Can you wait for that?"

"I can."

"Good. So let's go before Alec finds something to burn the house down with."

XxXxXxX

Q settled in at his desk for the first time in a month. He had slipped in before anyone else and had checked on all current running missions and on his Double O's. James was waiting outside of M's office for the verbal reaming the man was sure to give him. They were back a day early and any time in the next hour, 002 would be calling to tell M that the house that he had dropped Q off at was empty. 002 knew that, and the agent had been more than willing for a eighteen hour round trip for basically nothing. Q had been happy to find that it had been a Double O taking him there, because while it was only known to a few the rough area he was going, there still could have been someone watching him to kidnap him. 

"Bond," M's voice called out over the security camera outside of his main office door. 

"Mallory, hello." James's smile could be heard in his voice even if Q couldn't see his face. 

"Where is Q? He was not where 002 left him and you were supposed to be his guard. What are you doing here?"

"Q and I came back last night. He's squared away in Q Branch getting caught up on what happened while we were gone and preparing for 009's newest mission."

"How did you come back?"

"You truly believe that I would abscond to the wilds without a way to get Q and myself back to London if need be?" James laughed. 

"I am also told by R that the safe house that Q was supposed to be taken to was not used."

"No. We were at one of my own, and enough people knew how to get there, and 006 knew how to contact me if need be. We were safe the entire time. 006 dropped a car and better supplies off to me. The next time that you want Q to rest, Mallory, I suggest listening to him, and listening to R. I took a tablet with me and Q was near insane six days in. He does not do well without something to keep him entertained. Next time that you want him to relax, just send him home and make sure that no one contacts him. He would stay away and relax if not pulled in for crisis after crisis. The Double O's have learned their lesson and will play better with the others, but I do suggest that someone is promoted to be Q's replacement when he is gone as far as mission handling. Let him pick. The other boffins get so rattled. That is why we like Q. He doesn't get excited. His calm keeps us calm."

"I'll take your suggestions under consideration. Dismissed."

James strolled out of the room, but he looked at the camera with a smirk before he left the little office. Q sat back and closed the camera feed. He started to work on exactly what James had said he was doing as it was what he'd told his lover he was going to do. 

By the time that the rest of Q Branch started to come in for the day, Q was neck deep in a new set of code for a device needed by 006 when he was kitted for his mission to Guatemala. Q said greetings to those who greeted him and welcomed him back, but other than that he stayed in his office with the door open. 

At ten M entered the branch and Q knew that because the sound of typing intensified and the sound of talking stopped nearly all together. Q saved his work and turned just as M was entering his office.

"Welcome back, Q."

"Thank you, Sir." 

"Maybe we should discuss what happened?"

"I don't know, Sir. You've decided that you know what is best for me, despite what myself and others tried to tell you. You threatened to suspend me and revoke my access to the building. I was treated like a child who was sent to bed without dinner for something that I didn't do. I don't see how discussing anything will change that." Q wasn't going to pull punches. He was still upset about it all, even if James did distract him enough that being banished wasn’t altogether a bad thing. 

M sighed and closed the door. 

"Tanner thought that he was doing what was best."

"Psych never even talked to me. Did you know that? They made an assessment based on what they saw. When I was hired in, M did an outside assessment of me. I was still underage when she started to woo me into TSS. I was barricaded into my room at uni. I hack for fun and create robots to ease tension. You stuck me in a place that had nothing that I do to unwind. You did not listen to me."

"I am sorry, Q. I won't have it happen again."

"Do as Bond says and make sure that when I go home for my days off no one contacts me. Q Branch is usually not the ones to do it. It's someone above. You want me relaxed? Let me. Bond is going to handle the Double O's, but the other agents you need to make sure follow protocol and listen to their handlers. You want me to not run myself into the ground? Quit letting your bosses throw my budget away and give me what they think this place should run on. Every single job opening that we have here, the pool of applicants gets smaller and smaller and it's not because the colleges aren't turning the students out. It's because we can't compete so we get the shite end of the applicants, and they don't last because they don't want to work that hard for so little money. People being hired into this branch for positions higher than what I was hired in for make the same as those below. We want people with degrees, we have to pay people a matching wage for that degree. 

“I have saved thirteen agents that would have died if I hadn't saved them. The rest of my branch has saved an additional ten. That would be twenty two agents that would have had to have been trained and replaced. Five of them were Double O's, and the last time that Human Resources took into account the amount of money it takes to train a regular agent to a Double O, it was one million, one hundred and thirty three thousand pounds. For the next week, I will not be giving overtime to my department. HR has had their last fit about it. Seventy three hours were clocked in the week before I went on forced vacation, and while I was gone it was averaging ninety a week. I have the schedule to where everything is covered for every single mission. I will also be putting in the standard ten hour day that I signed when I became Quartermaster. Because of this, the joint mission between 008 and 004 may have to be pushed back by a week as I am not sure that the kits needed for them will get done in that time. I will keep you apprised on that situation as I see changes in it. Is there anything else today?" 

M looked flabbergasted, but he shook his head no and left. Q wasn't shocked that the door barely had time to close before James was stepping in with a cup of tea in hand. Q smelled it long before James opened his mouth. He quirked an eyebrow at his agent.

"You are the one that has been bringing me tea for weeks," Q said as he took the cup and took a sip. He'd missed this Earl Grey tea on vacation. James was looking at him like he usually did right before James would strip him naked. "Not at work."

"You do like to spoil my fun."

"Go to the gun range and find Stevie. She has a few guns and a new scope of a sniper rifle for you to try. Play nice and I might let you do it more often."

James smiled at him, leaned over and kissed his cheek before he left the room. R was standing there with a smile on her face. She quirked an eyebrow at him as she handed over a stack of papers.

"I thought you looked well fucked," R said. 

"You do know the look of me well fucked. So, what 911s are up for me today?"

"Well, 002 has been offered as a tribute for all the issues that the Double Os have caused, but as she's not back yet, 001 had been offered in place. There may or may not be a stock of fresh tea from a list provided by Bond. And enough biscuits to keep the branch running for weeks. I've hidden the ones that you adore and the rest are out for the minions."

"You are the one that got Bond started on calling them that."

"Stevie's care package make it to you just fine?"

"Yes. I am well rested and well fucked, and I have that coding issue on the small walker robot fixed." Q wasn't going to tell her that it came to him while James had been blowing him. He scared his agent because he had jumped up and grabbed the laptop. James had made it his mission to get him to stop working on it, but then it was a good lesson for him to learn early. Q's brain was powerful and he focused on what he wanted, despite an excellent mouth wrapped around his cock. 

"I look forward to the changes from the discussion you had with M. We are celebrating your return, in one piece, by a fish and chips night. We booked spots at your favorite pub. Should I add a plus one to yours from now on?"

"When he's in town. I'll file the appropriate paperwork at the end of the day. Let it be Mallory's first thing that he sees tomorrow morning, and know that he brought it on himself. So R, tell me about my minions." Q smiled as she took the seat there beside his desk and they started to work on what needed taken care of for the rest of the day, and gave her a rundown of what was going to happen in the branch over the next few weeks. 

There was a lot to be done, but Q was ready for it as he was figuring out what being a lover to a Double O was going to bring.  
**The End**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [essential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291455) by [beili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili)
  * [morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333674) by [beili](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beili/pseuds/beili)




End file.
